


we need a little christmas (it's been a long time since i felt neighborly toward you)

by midnightghostwriter



Category: 2NE1, AOMG, Khh
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightghostwriter/pseuds/midnightghostwriter
Summary: It's hard to enjoy the holidays when you're busy being frustrated with that one asshole who just keeps showing up everywhere you go.or How Jay Park got on Gong Minji's naughty list, and then off it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtyretro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyretro/gifts).



> A very merry Christmas to my darling dirtyretro. You've been such a blessing to me since we met earlier this year, and I hope this fic (the first of your presents since the other ones won't arrive until after Christmas ;;;), gives you some well-deserved cheer. You are an inspiration, a treasure, and a creative genius that I am so very happy to know. Happy secret santa sweetheart! <3
> 
> Originally this was supposed to go up and have a new chapter every day for the 12 days leading up to Christmas, but life got the best of me, so here it is now instead. I'll still be uploading it over the next few days, but it'll be a bit more rushed. Even so, I hope you like it!!!

Gong Minji liked to consider herself the graceful sort. She was a student of dance after all – most movement came as naturally to her as breathing. At least, it was supposed to. And most times this rule held true. In nearly every facet of her life, she could be said to have the poise and style fit for royalty.

Except, it seemed, in the area of ice skating.

There was something about the precarious nature of moving in shoes set upon thin metal blades that rendered her utterly useless. The balance necessary should’ve been hers for the taking, should have allowed her to move like water across the ice, should have made sure she didn’t fall on her ass and look like a fool in front of all her friends. And yet, the technique and method of skating continued to elude her.

She’d had quite enough after what felt like the hundredth time her butt met with the unpleasant chill of the rink, and had thusly pulled herself out of the way of the dozens of others who had been circling her the entire time she’d struggled along the wall. Feeling more than a little put-out, she couldn’t help the slight glower that darkened her gaze as she watched even children more than half her age glide by.

“Minji!” One of her friends called, sliding to a stop as she caught herself on the rail in front of the dancer, the rest of their group continuing to giggle and circle the ice. “Stop sitting there glaring at everyone and come back out! I’ll help you this time, I promise.”

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea. I’ll just embarrass everyone again.”

“Do you _really_ care what a gaggle of ten year olds and some couples think?” Minji’s mind caught on the word ‘couples’ and she found herself taking more notice than before of the pairs with linked arms that were circling the ice. Ah yes. The _true_ reason she why she had been rather forcefully dragged from the comfort of her apartment to this man-made circle of ice, complete with a gaudy tree in the middle. Her friends wanted to go on a group date, and despite her protests that _she_ did not in fact have a date, they’d brought her out here anyway. “You’ll have fun, you need to get out, maybe you’ll meet someone” the girls had cried, and weak as always to their pleas, she’d complied. But all that had really happened so far was she’d probably bruised her tailbone and nearly taken out several other skaters with her graceless tumbling. And she’d only managed her way around the rink once total, and that was while clinging to as much wall as she could. If she was honest, her pride was more than a little banged up too.

“I don’t, but I _do_ care about maintaining what little pride and dignity I have left,” she replied, managing to sound only a little bit sour. The girl, Jiyeon, huffed, then reached for Minji’s gloved hands with her own.

“This attitude of yours is why you’re alone today. Come on, you’re going to get this whether you like it or not.”

Before she could protest further, Minji found herself stumbling back into the rink, her elbow securely joined with Jiyeon’s. For a few minutes, thanks to the extra support, she could feel herself actually beginning to get the rhythm down, and even managed to stop leaning on Jiyeon quite so much. It was even starting to feel kind of fun as they rejoined their friends and continued a lazy circle around the ice, careful to avoid the other skaters.

“See, I told you you’d get it! I’m going to let go now, okay? Just keep doing that.” True to her word, Jiyeon released her grip on Minji’s arm a moment later, and for a few strides the dancer was able to keep her balance and continue moving down the rink. But the second she attempted to glance back over at Jiyeon to tell her that okay maybe she had been right about this skating thing all along, was the second it all went to hell.

“MINJI LOOK OUT!” Jiyeon’s shriek came too late, unfortunately, and before she could skid to any sort of stop, Minji collided with something solid, then the ice as whatever she’d collided with knocked her backwards. Pain shot up her arms as her hands slammed into the rink in an attempt to catch herself, and she groaned as another shock went up her spine from her tailbone. Yeah, there was definitely going to be a bruise there now.

“Shit sorry, are you okay?” From her very disgruntled spot on the floor, Minji looked up to see a guy a few years older than she, looking only the politest amount apologetic, but mostly just really amused as he stared back at her. He was, much to her annoyance, still standing upright as if he’d barely even felt the impact. With the sturdy way he was built despite his height, she wouldn’t be surprised if he hadn’t. And that just made her even more annoyed.

“Yes, I’m fine,” she muttered, attempting to push herself up to standing again, only to have her feet begin sliding out from underneath her. Flailing for a second, she just barely caught her balance in time for the guy to grab her arms and help steady her.

“Right, you’re fine. Obviously.” She glared at him before settling herself safely against the wall. “I’m Jay. And I really am sorry about running into you like that.”

“Minji,” she replied, and he stuck his hand out to her. After a moment, she shook it. “I’m sorry too, should’ve been looking where I was going.”

“It’s all good. Skating doesn’t always come easy to everyone.” Mouth agape, Minji watched as he flashed her a taunting grin and glided off across the rink. She didn’t even feel the red that had risen to her cheeks, or the bite of the rail on the wall as her knuckles tightened around it. All she saw was Kris Kringle red as she watched him so casually spin and glide about the rink. But she came to her senses when she felt Jiyeon’s hand on her elbow.

“Hey, are you okay?” The other girl asked, shaking Minji from her rage-fueled reverie.

“I’m- yeah I’m fine,” she assured, then frowned again. “I can’t believe him!”

“Well, that does mean one good thing, though.” Minji glanced at her in disbelief.

“What could possibly have been good about any of that?” Jiyeon gave her a conspiratorial grin.

“He basically just admitted he was watching you the whole time.” Minji considered this before snorting and shaking her head.

“You’re insane,” she accused, and Jiyeon giggled.

“At least he was cute. Maybe this was like a collision of fates or something.”

“I repeat: you are insane,” Minji said firmly, but the beginnings of a smile pulled at her lips. Jiyeon took her elbow to begin leading her around again, and Minji did her best to hide the flutter that went through her stomach at the thought of the guy’s grin when he’d teased her before. After all, he hadn’t been bad looking by any stretch of the imagination, even when he was being smug. Then she realized how many times he must have seen her fall, if he truly had been watching her before, and changed her mind. No longer was she flattered, just straight out mortified.

Nope, she decided, he was just an asshole, and she thanked the holiday spirit she wouldn’t have to see him again.

And no, she was definitely not a little disappointed at the thought.


End file.
